Tweek Coffehouse Bros
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Tal vez era la cara de pocos amigos, tal vez la voz nasal o simplemente era que Craig Tucker era parte fundamental de su vida. [Creek]


_¡Buenas! ¿Me recuerdan? Seguro que no, ya tiene como cinco/seis años desde que dejé de escribir sobre South Park, ups._

 _En todo caso no importa, los dejo con el fic en honor al capítulo que hizo estallar al fandom y que supongo que a muchos nos hizo volver al fandom (Gracias, Trey y Matt). Es algo chiquitito y muy sencillo, pero mi intención es buena._

* * *

Vivir en South Park significaba soltar un "puta madre" diario. Uno como mínimo, sí. Había ocasiones en la que los habitantes de ese pueblo se superaban a sí mismos y te orillaban a perder los estribos en más de una ocasión ¡Y luego que no los acusaran de mediocres! Casos hay para lanzar al cielo, pero centrémonos en uno en específico.

Craig Tucker, diecisiete años y poca paciencia. Había soltado al menos una veintena de puteadas en lo que iba del día y pintaba para seguir así.

─¡Puta madre!

─Mira, estar soltando maldiciones todo el día no va a resolver nada ─habló Token, voz de la razón─. En lugar de eso ¿Por qué no solucionas el problema

─¡Pero que yo no tuve la culpa!

Ese martes veintiocho de octubre probablemente quedaría grabado en la memoria de Craig como uno de los peores días. En primera, su alarma no había sonado por lo tanto no había llegado a la primera clase. Qué pena que justo tenía una prueba para ese día. El dinero se le había caído en el camino y para rematar había discutido con Tweek a tal grado que este lo había mandado al mismísimo demonio.

Podría decirse que sólo faltaba que lo meara un perro, lástima que también había sucedido.

Craig lanzó una piedra al lago y miró de reojo a Token y Clyde. Ambos le habían estado lanzando miradas de preocupación desde que habían salido de clases, como quien no quiere la cosa. Aparentemente habían decidido distraerlo después de lo que había sucedido en el pasillo y el gesto ere enternecedor, pero en ese momento no sentía tener el humor como para aguantar su condescendencia.

─Creo que yo sé el porqué de tu mala suerte ─proclamó Clyde con solemnidad─. Es porque hoy tu signo tiene muy mala suerte. Debiste haber salido con una piedra verde para tener buena suerte.

Clyde Donovan. Mejor no preguntarse qué pasaba por su cabeza.

─A todo esto ¿Por qué discutieron Tweek y tú? ─preguntó Token, haciendo caso omiso de Clyde─. Se veía muy enojado.

─Tan enojado que mandó a la mierda a Craig ─asintió Clyde.

─Muchas gracias, Clyde. En serio ─contestó Craig con la voz tan cargada de veneno que le sorprendió que su amigo no cayera muerto─. Fue por una tontería de su café.

─Amigo, ya sabes que el café es sagrado para Tweek ─empezó Token con cara de que estaba por dar el sermón del siglo─. Sólo a ti se te ocurre retarlo por algo así.

─A ver, que yo no le dije nada del café ─espetó Craig─. Todo fue un malentendido.

─Oí a Kyle decir que le tiraste el café a Tweek ─mencionó Clyde─. ¿Es cierto?

Maldito Kyle.

─Sí ─admitió Craig─. Pero no fue por maldad ¿En verdad creen que le haría algo como eso a Tweek? Que les den.

─Es que suena a maldad ─insistió Clyde─. Y si no fue por maldad ¿Entonces por qué le tiraste el café?

─Porque vi a Cartman escupirle al café cuando no lo estaban mirando ─explicó Craig─. Yo iba a decirle algo a ese gordo de mierda, pero Tweek iba a tomar esa cosa asquerosa, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirarlo. Y luego discutimos y ya no vi a Cartman… ese jodido.

─¿Intentaste decirle eso a Tweek?

─Sí, Token, por eso discutimos. Pero no me escucha. Me jode un poco que no me crea.

─Ya veo ─asintió el chico, haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir─. Mira, en ese momento los dos estaban mal ¿Por qué no vas ahora a hablar con él? Puede que esté más tranquilo.

─Sí, pero no lo eches a perder ─agregó Clyde─. Es que tú no sabes cómo decir las cosas, amigo. Lo siento.

Craig frunció el ceño y les sacó el dedo medio por toda respuesta. Pero el caso era que sí que se lo estaba planteando, Tweek no podía estar enfadado con él por siempre ¿No? En algún momento tenía que detenerse a escucharlo. Y Clyde tenía razón: Tenía que hablarle tan tranquilo como pudiera.

Token y Clyde eran unos idiotas, pero eran los mejores amigos que podía pedir.

* * *

Un espasmo, otro espasmo, así consecutivamente, pero pese a esas reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, en ese momento Tweek Tweak era el barista más profesional del mundo. No había nada que amara más que su trabajo en la cafetería de su familia y tenía que hacer honor al apellido Tweak. Tenía que mostrar el debido respeto a la cafetería Tweek Coffehouse Bros.

Sí, señor. Nada ni nadie podía distraerlo del _latte_ que estaba preparando con tanta devoción.

─Hey.

─¡Ah!

Nada ni nadie, a menos que fueras Craig Tucker y estuvieras frente a la caja. De la impresión casi hace mierda el café.

─Tranquilízate, sólo soy yo.

─¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ─exclamó Tweek escandalizado, hablando a una velocidad demasiado excesiva para una persona normal. Probablemente había tartamudeado en el proceso, vaya mierda─. ¡Es mi hora de trabajo!

─Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya estás por cerrar la caja ¿No? ─continuó Craig, quitado de la pena─. Necesitamos hablar, Tweek.

─No tengo ganas de hablar hoy contigo ─se negó Tweek.

Ignoró totalmente la presencia de Craig para poder despachar el café _latte_ lo más sereno posible. Sólo había derramado un poco y su sonrisa falsa había resultado mínimamente convincente, al menos eso era lo que esperaba. La tensión lo estaba matando y que Craig siguiera allí plantado no hacía nada por mejorar su situación.

─¡Craig!

─Mira, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos ─declaró Craig, con la mirada fija en la pizarra─. Mientras quiero un _espresso_ ¿Bien? Y un café para ti también, el que tú quieras. Va por mi cuenta.

Tweek entrecerró los ojos, pero aun así hizo la orden de Craig. Como si necesitara más presión en su vida, carajo.

* * *

La caja cerró a las once en punto y Tweek no pudo seguir haciéndose el desentendido para posponer su conversación con Craig, no después de veinte minutos fingiendo que hacía algo cuando en realidad lo único en lo que estaba ocupando era en la búsqueda de su centro. No podía evitarlo; en ese momento era un manojo de nervios y una pizca de ira. O mucha ira ¡Le había tirado el café a la basura!

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez antes de ir con Craig, café en mano. Su novio ya se había terminado el suyo, aparentemente, pero parecía importarle poco. Por un momento sintió pena por él ¿Qué clase de triste ser era ese chico que no veía café y encontraba en esa taza el elixir de los dioses? Luego recordó que Craig era un asesino de café y olvidó la compasión.

─Creí que pasarías otra media hora observando la caja registradora ─comentó Craig al darse cuenta que se acercaba Tweek─. ¿Ya podemos hablar sin que te alteres?

Qué tentadora era la cara de Craig. Provocaba tirarle el café encima.

─Es tu culpa que me haya alterado porque ¡me tiraste el café encima! ─exclamó Tweek, al borde de la histeria─. ¡Sabías que era el único que me quedaba ese día!

─Pues sí, pero ya te lo dije mil veces y me cansa repetírtelo: La bola de grasa que es Cartman le escupió a tu puto café ─espetó Craig tan emputado como él, seguro─. ¿Qué clase de ser humano te dejaría beberte un gargajo de ese? ¡Por favor!

─¡Pudiste habérmelo d-dicho!

─¡Era más importante deshacerme de esa mierda! ¡No te iba a dejar beber eso, Tweek!

Craig Tucker temblaba al igual que Tweek, la diferencia era que lo suyo era pura ira. Increíble. Pero lo más absurdo era que ese desplante de mal genio tan sincero había sido lo que había apaciguado a Tweek lo suficiente como pararse a considerar su actitud.

─… ¿En serio?

─Que sí, carajo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo hoy? ─le soltó Craig, masajeándose las sienes─. Mira, lo siento, no debí haber tirado tu café de los cojones a la basura, pero ya tenías esa mierda en la boca ¿Qué más hacía? Igual esa cosa iba a terminar en la basura. O en la puta cara de Cartman, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad.

Oh. Eso sí le llegó a Tweek, justo en el corazón ¿No era su novio el chico más tierno de South Park? Lo era, sí, a su particular y agresiva manera, pero lo era.

─Ah, lo siento por eso, Craig.

─Mira, da lo mismo eso ─contestó encogiéndose de hombros─. Pero jode estar en mala contigo, sólo quería arreglar las cosas contigo y eso.

Tweek lo observó fijamente unos momentos antes de dejar salir unas risitas que pronto se convirtieron en una carcajada en toda reglas. Eso sólo sirvió para hacer crecer de manera exponencial la furia de Craig.

─¿De qué te ríes? ¡Tweek!

─¡N-Nada! ─contestó cubriéndose la boca en un intento fallido por amortiguar su risa─. Es que eres… tan así.

─¿Así cómo? ─le preguntó Craig, con cara de malas pulgas.

No le quedó más remedio que descubrirse la boca, pero en lugar de contestar algo se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios, esa que siempre terminaba desarmando a Craig de lo mucho que le gustaba. Pero no lo hacía a propósito, no. Simplemente le había aflorado al pensar en que, al final del día, eran las reacciones de Craig y sus detalles absurdos lo que lo terminaban por encandilar más y más. Tal vez era la cara de pocos amigos, tal vez la voz nasal o simplemente era que Craig Tucker era parte fundamental de su vida.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado como una vil farsa cuando eran pequeños. Pero ahora tenían la madurez necesaria como para caminar codo a codo ¿No? Craig era la mejor compañía, ya fuera en el Tweek Coffeouse Bros. O en cualquier otro sitio.

─Hey, tierra llamando a Tweek.

Y también era quien le ponía piso a su vida, aparentemente.

─Me quedé divagando.

─Lo noté ─asintió Craig─. Entonces ¿Ya estamos bien?

Tweek asintió y volvió a asentir, observando maravillado cómo la expresión de Craig se suavizaba. Estaba más relajado ahora, tanto que ni se inmutó cuando Craig posó su mano sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso.

Sí. Estaban más que bien

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Bien, estoy oxidada, pero lo intenté. Dejaré este fic sin concluir porque probablemente haga más capítulos o drabbles ambientados en la cafetería Tweek Coffehouse Bros. No prometo nada ni ser tan activa como en el fandom en el que estoy ahora (KnB), pero al menos la posibilidad queda abierta._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
